As it has become more affordable, capacious solid-state memory has increasingly assumed the mass storage role conventionally occupied by hard disks. Solid-state drives (SSDs) tend be faster, more robust, and more power efficient that hard-disk drives (HDDs). Thus, some computers include SSDs in lieu of HDDs. However, SSDs are (presently) more expensive than HDDs for a given storage capacity so computers with HDDs remain prevalent.